Conventionally, for blood purification for, for example, renal function insufficiency patients, medical treatments by a continuous blood purification method such as Continuous Hemofiltration (CHF), Continuous Hemodia (CHD), and Continuous Hemodiafiltration (CHDF) have been performed.
A dialysis apparatus performing such a blood purification method or a blood artificial dialysis generally delivers liquid contained in an elastic tube by mounting a roller pump in a liquid circuit.
One example of such a roller pump has been disclosed, for example, in Patent Reference 1, having a conventional structure of sliding and spreading a pump housing thereby improving efficiency of installing/removing of a tube in/from the roller pump. In the roller pump disclosed in Patent Reference 1, an operation lever is reciprocated between an opened position and a closed position to drive a stator forwards/afterwards, arm parts are moved along guide holes to install/remove a tube.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-142190